


Deleted Scenes from "Whatever Happened to Captain Rex?"

by Longlivetheclones (TrapperWolffe)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapperWolffe/pseuds/Longlivetheclones
Summary: I am in the process of revising all 151 chapters of "Whatever Happened to Captain Rex?" Some of these revisions involve taking out the "Rated M" content. Others are deletions of world-building for OCs. The story flows better without these scenes, but I am making these available here if anyone would still like to read the original saucy versions of scenes or the stories behind the characters.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Barriss Offee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Deleted Scenes from "Whatever Happened to Captain Rex?"

There is a great deal of content I deleted from “Whatever Happened to Captain Rex?” during the revisions. The first of these scenes comes from Chapter 55. The first part of the chapter is very similar to what I posted. The rest of the chapter is very different.

  
  
**"Whatever Happened to Captain Rex?"**

**Chapter 55**

Cody opened his eyes slowly, a bit blearily. It had been a long healing session, and he'd immediately fallen asleep afterwards. Barriss was still sitting by his side, in her customary place. Sometimes, it seemed as if she never left his side.

"How do you feel?" asked Barriss.

Cody hesitated, stretching out with his feelings. Something felt different. He frowned, trying to identify what had changed. Then, his eyes widened as he remembered: "The large fragment— we finally got rid of it!"

Barriss beamed at him, "And, several of the smaller ones, too." She shook her head, "The healing is proceeding even faster than I could have hoped." It had been an incredible week. The catheter had come out earlier in the week, and they were now able to take care of those needs using a urinal. He hadn't been eating anything beyond clear liquids, so his body demands had been relatively simple so far. Soon, Barriss would start getting him up out of bed so he could use the refresher. They were small steps, yet great ones at the same time with regards to Cody's recovery. She reached forward to stroke his cheek. Cody closed his eyes, basking in the feel of her fingertips. "We make a good team, you and I."

Cody felt his heartbeat increase, from just a simple touch.

"So, there's something you've been asking me to do for a long time," Barriss said.

Cody's eyes widened, wondering what she was referring to. He felt his heart begin to thump even faster. She leaned toward him. He thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

"I can feel your reactions!" Barriss laughed. "You're really excited about this."

Cody flushed with embarrassment. Barriss stroked his cheek, laughing. He turned even redder because she was laughing at him.

"Don't be embarrassed!" Barriss said, "You have a right to be excited! You have been asking for this for so long."

Cody stared up at her in confusion, his eyes wide. 

Barriss leaned toward him again and he was speechless with shock. Barriss reached toward his constraints, and untied them. That was his surprise? She was finally untying his hands? She missed his shocked look as she lifted an Army-issue blanket and freed his ankles. Cody managed to shut his mouth before she turned back to him, smiling. Cody tried to work his face into an appropriate reaction. But, he must have failed miserably, because Barriss' pleased smile immediately faded.

"What's wrong, Cody? I thought you'd be pleased. You've been asking for this for so long."

Cody felt like a complete cad. Then, all rational thought fled as spiking pain assaulted his hands.

"Ahhhh!" He closed his eyes against the pain, and balled up his hands into fists. A moment later, the pain struck his feet. He tried to stop himself from crying out again, but couldn't stop the whimper that escaped out his throat.

Cody couldn't speak. He felt Barriss push against his mind, demanding to know what was wrong. He didn't want to let her in. Years of combat training- shielding others from his pain—automatically kicked in. But, the closeness of all their healing sessions was too much. He felt her overcome his barriers. She was suddenly there inside his mind, and he found himself glad because of her presence.

\-  _ Cody, don't shut me out,  _ her voice pressed gently inside his head.

He couldn't hold the pain back from her any longer. He suddenly let go, showing her how much the blood returning to his hands and feet was hurting him. She sent a wave of calming energy over him, soothing him, and flooding his system with pain-killing endorphins.

His tightly coiled muscles began to relax.

Then, she began working on him from the outside, pulling both of his hands between her own. He cried out from the movement, and she apologized, directly into his mind. She began massaging his hands, working the interior of each wrist where the binding had sat for weeks. She moved on to the inside of each palm, and then on his individual fingers. She then treated each of his feet, starting with the ankle, where the binding had rested, then the inside of the arch, before moving on to the heel, and each of the toes. Cody sighed with pure pleasure. No one had ever touched him in such a way before. As he moaned, Barriss chuckled.

Cody peered one eye open. "Did you just laugh at me?" he accused, but there was no malice in his voice. He was too relaxed. He closed his eyes again. Barriss smiled. She finished massaging his feet, and went to go wash her hands. She returned to his bedside, and sat down. When she sat down, she hesitated a moment, and then said, "I wanted to apologize."

Cody looked at her, in surprise, "For what?"

Barriss looked up, "I should have anticipated this," she gestured to his hands and feet. "You suffered needlessly because of me." Her voice was choked up. "It was not my intention to add to your suffering. I'm sorry, Cody." She had tears in her eyes, and she looked down. She was startled a moment later, to feel a pair of strong hands close down upon her own.

"Hey, look at me," said a soft, commanding voice.

It was hard for Barriss to obey. She was too shocked staring down at the tanned-pair of hands gripping her own. Even though she'd freed Cody from his bindings herself, it was still such a shock to see him moving again. As if her hands had a mind of their own, one of her fingers lightly stroked Cody's hand.

Cody sucked in his breath. Then his strong brown fingers intertwined themselves with hers. The movement seemed so natural. Barriss stared back at him, her eyes wide. She suddenly felt like there was electricity sparkling around them like a force field.

"You did nothing wrong," Cody insisted, in his gentle, commanding tone. "I owe everything to you, Barriss. I can do this now, because of you." He gave their joined hands a gentle squeeze. "And, this isn't the first time I've had my circulation cut off from bindings, just so you know."

Barriss gave him a hesitant smile.

"So," Cody gave her a cock-eyed grin, "Is the neck brace coming off today, too?"

"Not yet," Barriss shook her head, "I'm sorry, Cody."

Cody looked terribly disappointed. Barriss disengaged their hands, but her hand felt somehow bereft when she did so. She reached up to touch Cody's neck brace, "There's still a few more fragments, but they're small. We'll get rid of them easily. They're not in such a dangerous place as the others. Mainly now, the brace is to support your neck from the original injury. The bones in your neck still haven't fully healed yet."

Cody sighed, still looking disappointed.

"Cody, you were in a minefield blast. This  _ will _ heal just give it time. You've made incredible progress already. Faster than I even could have hoped." She moved her hands from the neck brace to his face. She instantly felt him relax, as she gently worked her hands over his face.

"Hey, this was a huge day. How about we make some snacks and watch a holo?" Barriss suggested.

Cody looked at her in surprise. "Something more exciting than clear broth?”

Barriss looked at him, considering, "Yes, I’ll find something.”   
  
Cody gave her a heart-stopping grin, and then said, "Would you sit with me?"

"Yes. We’ll watch the holo together.”   
  
She made a hasty exit from the room. She was getting much too attached.

# # #

Barriss had always tried to be a proper Padawan at all times, but admittedly even her mind had wandered from time-to-time, much as she wished it wouldn't. And, she overheard things the other Padawans said, and some did not try as hard as others to be proper Padawans. She'd even unintentionally witnessed liaisons in the gardens,  _ twice _ , even though she'd wished she'd hadn't. It was hard to get the images out of her mind afterwards. The first liaison she’d witnessed had been between two padawans a little older than she was at the time but the second one had been between two Masters. Both times had been equally shocking and the images had kept her awake at night. It was hard to unsee such things.

Barriss found some snacks that were soft enough for Cody to eat and yet still pleasing to the palette. They were both spicy and salty. They’d be good holo snacks. She walked back into the living room where Cody was resting.

“What do you want to watch?” she asked.

“I’ll give you first choice on this one,” Cody offered. “I usually get to pick the titles when it is holo night on  _ the Negotiator _ .”   
  
She had the sense he was almost testing and was curious as to what type of holos she watched. She began flipping through the titles. Although, now she was curious what it was the clones usually watched during their rare down time. She had to ask.   
  
Cody pointed to a particular title. “Rex liked that one. Said it was decent. But, I’m always wary of his pics. They’re always some sort of chick holo.”

Barriss looked at him, in surprise, "What do you know about chick holos?"

Cody hesitated, looking sad, "Rex."

"Rex?"   
  
“Apparently, Skywalker’s padawan rules the ship over there when it comes to holonight. So, Rex has seen more than his fair share of chick holos. Now, that’s all he wants to watch.”   
  
Barriss doubled over laughing.

Cody smiled, too. “I wouldn’t be surprised if all of the 501st are addicted to the things.”

They both sobered up again. “I miss him,” Cody said softly.   
  
Barriss nodded and placed a hand over his and squeezed it. “The Jedi believe no one is ever truly gone. They join the cosmic Force.”

Cody considered this a moment. “The clones have a saying. It comes from our Mandalorian trainers.  Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la.”   
  
“What does that mean?”

“Not gone, merely marching far away.”   
  
“Then, we will watch this movie and remember Rex, okay?” Barriss said, giving his hand one last squeeze before releasing it.   
  
Cody nodded, he gave a small smile. “Yes, Rex would approve.”   
  
The holo turned out to be light-hearted and romantic. They both laughed and enjoyed the diversion immensely. 

At one slow point in the film, Barriss stood up at one point, stretching her muscles.    
  
Cody looked up at her.   
  
“Sorry,” she said, “the chair is not that comfortable.”

Cody patted the bed next to him. “Sit next to me.” He gave her a teasing smile. “I promise I will behave with honor."

Barriss looked at him consideringly, and Cody patted the space in the bed next to him again. 

Barriss nodded, slipped off her shoes and sat down next to him, sitting up stiffly.

“Relax. You won’t regret this. I promise.”

Barriss gave him a nervous smile, relaxing more to lean back against him. It was a lot more comfortable than the chair. "Not a word of this to my Master."

"I don't talk to your Master.”

"I know, but she wouldn’t understand.”   
  
“Alright,” Cody said, his attention already back on the film. He laughed heartily at something one of the characters said. His coloring had returned and he’d gained back most of the weight he’d lost since he’d been injured.   
  
Barriss turned her head to study him. They were so close the two of them.   
  
He pivoted his head to regard her. “What?”   
  
Barriss blushed then, turning a deep shade of green.

Cody eyes widened, looking at her in alarm. "Are you OK?"

"Yes," Barriss said, confused, puzzled by Cody's sudden reaction. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Cody reached up to touch her face, his movements still slow and stiff. "It's… you suddenly turned— green."

If it was possible, Barriss turned an even deeper shade of green. Barriss put her hands to her cheeks. "Oh… uh…" she stammered, at an uncharacteristic loss of words.

Cody stared at her. The film completely for the moment. “Are you sure you’re not ill?”   
  
"I'm not sick, Cody," she explained.

Cody's brow puckered in confusion, an expression Barriss found strangely endearing.

"Mirilans turn green when they blush, Cody," Barriss finally managed.

"Ah," Cody's brow smoothed out, then his lips twisted into a strange grimace. Barriss looked at him a moment in confusion, and then realized he was trying not to laugh.

"This is funny to you?" Barriss questioned.

Cody tried to nod, but couldn't with the neck brace. So, he had to settle for sputtering out, "Yes." He lost it then, and burst out into a deep belly laugh. The sound was so infectious Barriss couldn't help but join in. He sighed, sounding oddly content and turned his attention back to the film.

Toward the end of the film was a steamy love scene in the rain between the two lead characters. Both Cody and Barriss squirmed uncomfortably during the hot love scene. They avoided making eye contact, both staring at the screen, pretending this was totally OK. 

Cody was glad when the scene was over. As hard as he tried not to react to what was going on, his body had other ideas. His visceral reaction made it clear he’d regained feeling in some vital areas. He desperately hoped Barriss hadn’t noticed his reaction.

_ Stupid! Why hadn't he suggested a documentary or a simple action holo? _

_ Oh, who was he kidding? It had been so many weeks since he'd any kind of, er, release, watching just about anything probably would’ve caused his body to react. _

_ But, maybe, just maybe. Barriss hadn't noticed his reaction. _

The holo ended, and Barriss practically bolted from the bed. 

"Well, it's getting late. I’ll leave you to your rest.” She didn't even make eye contact with Cody. She clicked off the lights and shuttered herself into her room. Oh, yeah. She'd noticed. 

# # #

By the middle of the night, he was still awake, tossing and turning. He was going to have to take care of things, or there was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep. Cody groaned. When he wasn't injured, this wasn't an issue at all. He had the privacy of his quarters. Even when he was out in the field, well, a man did what a man had to do, but he always made sure he had something to use for well, er, clean-up afterwards. But, now, he was stuck in bed. He'd been stuck in bed now for weeks on end.  __

He shifted in bed, trying to find a more comfortable position. Nothing was helping. And, this was one of the many reasons why clones hated being in the medical bay/center.

"Cody?"

Cody startled at Barriss' voice in his doorway. He looked over at Barriss, but couldn't find his voice at all. She was in her nightgown.   
  
Krek. She needed to wear something thicker to bed. 

"I woke up, and felt you were in pain. I came right away. What's wrong?"

She took a step toward him which did nothing to help the situation. The lighting just backlit her making her night clothing look almost sheer.

_ Bad thoughts. Cody. Stop having bad thoughts. _

"Cody?"

"Barriss," Cody said, hoarsely, his voice suddenly feeling incredibly dry, "it would be better if you left."

Barriss leaned over him. He felt Barriss put a hand on his forehead, checking for signs of fever. "Are you ill, Cody?" 

Cody groaned. 

"Barriss," Cody groaned, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, "I'm not sick. Please... go."

"I'm not leaving you," Barriss sat down in her chair, she began stroking his face, "Come on, Cody. Are your hands and feet hurting again?"

She picked up one of his hands and looked at it.

Cody moaned and shook his head. Krek. Did he have to spell this out? "The holo?” 

Barriss turned green. Cody didn't laugh this time.

"Ah, I understand," Barriss said, after a long while.

Cody squeezed his eyes shut again, and whispered, "Just go, okay?” 

Barriss was quiet for a long moment, then finally stood over him and said, "OK, so how are we going to handle this?"

Cody's eyes shot open, and stared at her. Barriss had her arms folded across her chest in her no-nonsense pose.

Cody took a deep breath.  _ Think, Cody, think. _ It was easier to think when her arms were crossed across her chest like that and he could see less of her. Cody took another moment to think it through. Barriss stood over him patiently, waiting, a look of serene Jedi calm on her face.

"Can I go to the refresher?" Cody finally managed. "Could I take a shower?" His voice squeaked a bit at the end of his request, but at least he managed to get it out.

Barriss nodded her head, as she thought it through, "I was planning on having you getting you up to the refresher in the next couple of days anyway… So, yes, I could help you there. You'd have to remain seated in the shower. You’re not strong enough to stand. But, I already checked. The shower can accommodate you sitting. You should be alright.”

Cody turned beet-red as he didn't want to think about Barriss working out the logistics of what he would be doing in the shower. He closed his eyes and looked away for a moment. Barriss continued to talk. “I’ll be right outside the door if you need me. Just call.”   
  
Cody flushed an even deeper red, thinking of 'taking care of things' with Barriss right outside the door. No matter how he looked at it, it was downright embarrassing, almost humiliating. 

"Yes, uh, thank you, ['s fine," he said, his voice still feeling dry and stuck in his throat. Without even being asked, Barriss brought a cup of water to his lips. Cody looked at her in surprise, but accepted the drink. He ended up draining the cup. He nodded his thanks.

"OK, I'll get things ready," she said, disappearing out of his bedroom. She reappeared a few minutes later. She helped him out of bed, carefully ignoring his 'state,' which was rather obvious in his medical lounge pants. Cody's legs trembled with weakness and could barely take his weight. He was surprised how strong Barriss was. She practically carried him all the way to the bathroom. She flipped the lid down on the refresher, and seated him there, while she started the water in the shower. Then she helped him out of his blue lounge pants, her eyes carefully averted. She helped him back up, and into the shower. The water felt good as soon as it hit Cody's skin. It had been weeks since he'd been in a shower. She guided him to the chair she'd placed in the middle, and pointed out the shampoo, soap and razor, all within easy reach.

"Do you need anything else?"

Cody kept his eyes on Barriss' face, careful not to look anyplace else. Her nightgown was now soaked from helping him into the shower. He wanted to look. 

_ Honor _ , Cody told himself. He kept his eyes focused on her face.

"No," Cody said, his voice hoarse. He wanted to tell her she'd done a great job. He wanted to tell her how amazing she was, but his voice had simply failed him.

Barriss closed the shower curtain, and he was alone. 

He closed his eyes, suddenly missing Rex all over again. This was not a story he could ever share with Trapper or anybody else within the 212th. It didn't seem appropriate. The only one who could possibly have understood all of this would have been Rex. Cody threw his face back, and let the hot water soak into it. For a moment, he simply allowed tears to leak from his face, and gave into grieving for his lost friend. It was strange—the moments when the loss would hit him. Sometimes he felt he'd have a handle on the grief, and then other times the pain of losing Rex would hit him so sharp and raw again. He wondered if he would ever truly get over it. Then, again, did he want to? Part of him was worried if he did, it would mean he would forget Rex. That frightened him more than anything. Rex was one of a kind, and Cody would honor his memory until he died.

Cody dropped his head back down, and reached for the shampoo bottle, his movements still stiff. He felt grateful he could move at all. He shampooed up his hair, enjoying the sheer pleasure of being in the shower again. It felt great to be getting thoroughly clean again. He reached for the razor. OK, a mirror would have been good, but he'd shaved plenty of times without. He shaved the best he could around the confines of the neck brace. He scrubbed the rest of his body, as much as he could reach. He let the water run over him, rinsing off the soap and shampoo. He sighed, blowing out a breath. He'd never taken such a long shower before, not even when he was on leave. He estimated he'd been in the shower almost ten minutes already. He'd apologize to Barriss when he got out for taking up so much of her time.

Then, having gotten everything else out of the way, well, he had to take care of his other pressing need.

And, Barriss was right outside the door. He wondered if she'd changed or if she still wearing her nightgown—the one that had gotten soaked when she'd helped him into the shower… He remembered how she looked, backlit by the light in the hallway, peering in his room, asking him if he was OK. She was so beautiful… So amazing… So kind…

# # #

Barriss gasped, and sank down the ground. Cody probably didn't realize he was broadcasting his thoughts. It was only when he was in pain that the barriers between them were totally down.

"Oh, dear," Barriss murmured, as she was assaulted with images. She closed her eyes as the images washed over her. She was not naive when it came to the ways of men and women. So, she was by no means 'innocent' when it came to how procreation occurred. But, this was— whoa!  _ Cody sees me as beautiful? He wants to- _

Barriss turned a deep shade of green, jumped up off the floor, and fled for the kitchen. No more waiting outside of the refresher door. She would fix herself a cup of tea, and listen for the shower to be shut off.

Part of her wanted to completely block out the images from Cody, and part of her couldn't. Or, maybe didn't want to? She wasn't sure which. But, when Cody exploded into a thousand points of light, she felt it all the way in the kitchen.

"Oh my, oh!" Barriss said, clutching the kitchen counter for support, and almost dropping the hot kettle. She let it hit the stove with a clang, before she burned herself. OK, from a medical standpoint, she knew what  _ that _ was, but she had never experienced one first-hand before. Or, er, second-hand through a mind-link before. 

Oh, this was all so confusing. She wished she had somebody to discuss all of this with. She wished she had… Ahsoka. Barriss picked up the kettle again and with a shaking hand managed to get the hot water into a tea cup. But, she felt tiny dots of hot water splashing onto the back of her hand. She looked down, and realized it was coming from her. She wiped the back of her face, suddenly missing Ahsoka so fiercely. Why hadn't her Master and the Commando team found Ahsoka yet? She scrubbed at her eyes, and then laid her head down on the cool stone of the kitchen counter for a moment, composing herself.

"Barriss?" she heard Cody calling from the shower. "I'm, uh, done."

Barriss lifted her head up. "OK, Cody, I'll be right there," she called calmly, taking a bracing sip of her tea. She poured some water out of the faucet, quickly washing her face. She dried her face, and then headed to the refresher.

She opened the curtain, and shut off the water. She handed Cody two towels. He wrapped one around his waist, and used the other to dry off the best he could. He handed the towel back to her, and she finished drying him off. She helped him up, and the towel around his waist fell off. She caught it immediately with her Jedi reflexes, and tied it tightly and efficiently. It could have been awkward, but she didn't make it so.

"Did you have a good shower?" Barriss asked, sincerely.

Cody gave her a look, and then said, "You're kidding, right?"

Barriss gave him a stern look back, "I meant that how it sounded. It was your first shower in weeks."

Cody sighed, "Actually, yes. It did feel good to get clean again." Before they proceeded out of the shower, Cody stopped her, "Barriss, thank you. You were very… understanding about all of this."

Barriss did want to talk to Cody, because she'd thought of something she'd needed to say to him on this topic. But, it was still the middle of the night. It could wait until morning.

She smiled back at him. Even with the neck brace on, he looked good in the shower, just wearing a towel. He smelled good, too, with the soap and shampoo coming off his freshly scrubbed skin.

As she helped get him back into bed, Cody said: "Are you OK, Barriss? Your face looks green again."

Barriss flushed, putting a hand up to her cheek, turning an even deeper shade of green, "No, no, I'm fine. Just hot.”   
  
Cody gave her a puzzled look, "The medical center is climate-controlled."

"Good night, Cody," Barriss said, heading quickly toward the door.

"Good night, Barriss. Thank you, again," Cody called from his bed.

Barriss gave him a quick smile and shut off his lights. Cody immediately fell asleep, but his dreams immediately picked up where his waking mind had left off. He had a restless night dreaming of a certain Jedi commander who turned green when she blushed. His dreams were filled with soap, shampoo and nightgowns. When he woke up in the morning, he wanted to shower again.

"Shab."

He vowed to start walking again on his own as soon as possible.

# # #


End file.
